Jason Evans Potter
by Blackwing13
Summary: Jason Evans Potter is the fourth child of the Potter family. He enters his first year of Hogwarts. But somewhere far a certain person is going to revive an old enemy. He makes a mistake when trying to kill Jason and markinghim his equal.
1. 4th member of the Potter family

Addition to the Potter family

Addition to the Potter family

"Harry I'm pregnant" said a red-headed woman

"I can't believe it" said Harry Potter "I just can't believe it at all"

Harry and Ginny have had three children, James, Albus, and Lily. Now they are expecting their fourth baby on July 30th, the day before Harry's birthday. Harry was excited but at the same time nervous. The kids were at Hogwarts, Lily was in her first year of Hogwarts, James was in his fifth and Albus was in is third year. But he was excited to be able to name his baby the name he wanted to name James but didn't want to, if it was a boy Jason Evans Potter, if a girl Ginny Evans Potter. But it was going to be a long time till they knew if it was a boy or a girl. So he couldn't wait till then. But these nine months would be a nightmare to him and his wife Ginny.

July 29th

It was nine months since Ginny told Harry she was pregnant and now she was in the hospital waiting just waiting for tomorrow to come so this baby was out. The kids were out of Hogwarts and they were all excited to have a baby brother, that's right it was going to be a boy. The doctors said it was going to be a healthy baby boy, exactly the appropriate height and weight. Ginny was relieved, when she was pregnant with James he came early at least 5 weeks before he was supposed to be born. She had a few visitors one was her whole family bribing one of them to be the godfather/mother till the point where she had to use the levitation charm and lifted them all out of the room so she could rest for the next day.

It was 12:00 midnight when her water broke. The doctors rushed her to the O.R. Harry got there as fast as he could. He got there when the baby was out and they were wrapping him up in a blanket. Harry walked in and saw the baby, his emerald green eyes (Harry's), and his faint lines of hair were jet black (like Harry's). He was a spitting image of Harry when he was a baby.

"He is so cute daddy" said Lily "he looks like you"

The baby looked Harry and yawned then fell asleep in his arms. He handed him to Ginny. She looked at him in a way that she wanted to know what he wanted to name the baby.

"Jason Evans Potter is his name" said Harry "an original name for a cute baby"

It was two weeks when Jason came to the house. Harry picked him up and showed him around. Ginny was giving him the He's-only-a-baby look. He just laughed and went up to the baby's new room. Its walls were decorated with the Gryffindor emblem; it had a crib and a rocking chair, a closet with cloths and a couple of packages of diapers in the bottom draw.

It was 8:00 pm when Jason was asleep Harry and Ginny snuggled up to each other and watched some T.V. Ginny was asleep within 5 minutes and Harry just laid there and fell asleep in an hour.

This is the start of Jason Evans Potter's life.


	2. Happy 11th birthday Jason

Happy 11th Birthday Jason

Happy 11th Birthday Jason

It was Wednesday, July 30th 2021. The day before Harry's birthday. But instead it was his fourth son's eleventh birthday. Jason Evans Potter was turning eleven today and soon he'd be going to his first year of Hogwarts too. Harry was walking to his son's room to see if he was still asleep. When he got there he opened the door enough so that he can see into the room.

The room was decorated not with a quidditch background but all the walls were covered with the Gryffindor emblem on all four walls including the ceiling. One wall was covered with books in a built-in shelf. There was a dresser next to the book shelf. On top of the dresser was Jason's wand: phoenix feather, oak, and 10 inches. Underneath a window was a bed with Jason in it under the covers asleep. Jason was the exact copy of Harry potter with his jet-black hair and his emerald green eyes and he looked liked Harry in his first year. He was so proud of his son.

Harry was walking down to the kitchen to make break feast. When he got there he found James (the oldest) having a cup of coffee.

"Your up early" said Harry

"Couldn't sleep" said James "you"

"Making a birthday break feast for Jason"

"Oh" said James and walked out of the kitchen.

It was 9:30 when Ginny came down to help Harry with the big break feast. She made the pancakes, pumpkin juice and the eggs. Harry made the waffles, taller ham and the toast.

"Can't believe he's still asleep" said Albus as he walked down to the kitchen

"Can't believe whose still asleep" said a small boy with jet-black hair and emerald green eyes.

Jason Evans Potter was the youngest of the potter family. He was woken up by a noise in the kitchen and came down to see what it was. No one knew he was there because he is the quiet type. You'll never know when he'll turn up right behind you. Harry thought it was kind of creepy but at the same time good for some reason. Harry walked over to Jason and hugged him.

"Happy birthday Jason" said Harry

"Thanks dad" said Jason and returned the hug

They all sat down and had the big bread feast. For the rest of the day they all played wizards chess. Jason beat James at least 5 times in a row. Since they lived in a town full of witches and wizards they played a game of quidditch. Jason, Ginny and Harry versus James, Albus and Lily. Keepers, seekers and chasers a three on three. Jason played two rounds as a seeker and then Harry played a round as a seeker. Jason earned his team 350 points as the seeker in his rounds and Harry got them 250 points in his round.

When they all got home they had dinner and then it was present time. Jason got new robes and clothes that would match them and the new racing broom, the starbolt. Harry and Ginny chipped in for the broom. Then they all had cake with another batch of pumpkin juice and went to bed.

August flew by and it was September, the potter family was at platform 9 3/4.

"Now have fun and don't get into trouble" said Ginny "especially you James"

"This is my last year" said James "I won't get into trouble, I promise"

"Looks like another potter is going to Hogwarts" said a blonde haired man

"What is it Malfoy" said Harry

Draco Malfoy and his two sons Scorpios (oldest) and Tom (youngest, who was going into his first year)

"Nothing" said Malfoy "just saying hi"

The youngest Tom was looking a bit unhappy. Jason didn't know why, he was about to ask when the trains whistle blew.

"Get on the train" said Ginny

Jason was rushed onto the train before he could say good-bye to his mom and dad. When he got on the train his brothers and sister all sat with their friends. This left Jason sitting alone in a compartment. He heard someone coming and put down his book he was reading to see who it was.

"c-can I sit here" said Tom "all the others are filled"

"Yeah sure" said Jason

They started to talk about their families and then the conversation turned to be which house they wanted to be in.

"Father wants me to be in slytherin unlike my brother" said Tom "who is in ravenclaw"

"I hope I be in Gryffindor" said Jason "just like the rest of my family.

Author's Note

Hope u all like my second chapter. This fanfic is dedicated to all who care for Harry through all he has been through. In loving memory of Dumbledore and Snape and of course Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin.


	3. The Sorting

The Sorting

"So what house do you want to be in" said Jason as him and Tom and the rest of the first years were going into the Great Hall.

"Hope to be in Gryffindor" said Tom "so we can stick together"

"yeah" said Jason "me too"

They all walked up to the front of the Great Hall and stopped. A old and patched up Hat was on a stool. then a old witch walked up to the stool and cleared her throat.

"i am Professor McGonagall" she said "i am the headmistriss of this school, now when i call your names step foreward"

Everyone was quiet. Jason was nervous, he hoped he would be in Gryffindor. He looked up and saw his dad looking at all the first years. He stopped when he saw Jason and winked. That made Jason a little more confident on being in Gryffindor.

"Malfoy,Tom" said McGonagall

Tom walked up. He sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The hat began to move.

"GRYFFINDOR" it shouted.

The gryffindor table shouted with glee. Tom hopped down and walked over to the gryffindor table. Almost half the first years were sorted into their houses. Soon the McGonagall called Jason's name. Harry leaned foreward watching.

Jason walked up to the stool and sat down on it. McGonagoll placed the hat on his head.

"hmmmm" it said "very perculiar, but lets see...GRYFFINDOR"

The hall erupted in cheers because of the gryffindor table. Harry clapped his hands as his son walked over to the grffindor table.

Soon the feast began. Jason was talking to his friend Tom.

"i knew we would be in the same house" said Tom excitedly "i just knew it"

"yeah me too" said Jason "lets hope we have the same classes too"

"yup lets hope" said tom

Soon the feast was over. All four houses got up from their house tables and walked out of the hall to their house common rooms. All the Gryffindors were led to the north tower. They all approached the common room. A portrait was in front. It started to move.

"password" it said

"tortius flapperjocky" said Lily and the protrait swung open revealing the Gryffindor commonroom.

Jason walked in amazed. The common room was huge. He heard Lily tell the first years where their dormitries were. When she was down Jason walked over and sat down on a armchair that was close to the fireplace. Tom followed him and sat on a couch next to him. Jason looked into the fire. He was in Gryffindor, he made a new friend and tomorrow started classes.

"your Jason Potter" said a girl with brown hair and blue eyes "son of Harry potter"

"yes" said Jason "and you are"

"oh i am Sam, Sam Finnegane" said Sam

"do you wanna be friends" asked Tom

"yeah" she said and sat down on the couch next to Tom


End file.
